Saving the fallen frost
by Da Chaos Mistress
Summary: Jack was betrayed by the ones he held most dear. On his way to heaven, a not-so-innocent angel found him and gave him two choises. What choise will he choose? Who is this not-so-real angel? What does she want with him? Why am I asking you so much questions? Please no flame cause this my first chapter thang q belly munc!
1. The fallen snowflake

**Hello dear ones who's reading this! Am very sorry if there's some grammar here is wrong. Please forgive me if it's not so good because it's mah first time writing this. Please not flame! Thank you! Please R&R**

"What's wrong with ya!? Why can't you do anything right!?" Bunnymund yelled at the frost spirit. Harsh words were thrown toward Jack Frost as he did nothing but to listen them and putting pressure on his broken arm. He felt dizzy, yet he can fully understand what the Pooka was yelling at. He silently took in all the anger, all the blame because he knew he deserved it.

Tooth was crying because Jack failed to catch one of her fairies from her death. North was silently fuming because Jack had caused one of his favorites yetis to sacrifice himself to save Jack. Sandy is openly glaring at him for not able to prevent Pitch from twisting the children's dreams into nightmares. And Bunnymund was yelling at him for not able to save them from this disaster.

But, is it his fault?

No, it's not.

It's not his fault that Pitch was holding him when the Nightmare kicked one of Tooth's fairy into the dark abyss. It's not his fault that North and Jack are having an argument that North started to fail to see an poisoned arrow was sent flying to his way. It's not his fault that he's only a kid that has no more strength to pull himself up when Pitch destroyed the children's beautiful dreams. And it defiantly not his fault that Pitch had violated him and the Guardians only took notice of their _oh-so-important _belief that they failed to notice Jack was trying and trying _hard _to warn them about Pitch.

Jack bit back a scream when North pushed him too hard on his broken ribs. "You're are a disgrace to the Guardians! You failed your job! Just playing all day long and do nothing!" Tooth also joined in the yelling. It hurts when they said this to him. It hurts so bad he wanted to act like this was all a frikkin' nightmare that he will wake up to see the Guardians, his family smiling at him, not yelling. But, so times life picks you to be his toy.

He was bleeding so hard that blood was falling down all over his body. Pain on his head, his ribs, arms, legs, everywhere. He as so dizzy that he had a hard time keeping up on what they're saying. Finally taking no more, he summoned his faithful wind to take him anywhere far from the Guardians, far from the one that he had just started to trust.

Jack's breath hitched when he suddenly put too much pressure on his ribs. Blood was pouring all around him. He coughed out some blood from his mouth due to the internal damage he was suffering. Jack was laying on his pond, the place he died as human, and will also be the place he died as an immortal. He as aware that his blood was decorating the thin ice of his pond in Burgress. Jack was absolutely sure he was dying slowly, painfully. The wood nymphs will surely spread the _good _news of their most hated elemental spirit past away. He would careless though. He was too tired to get his first aid kit. Even if he somehow managed to got it, those things were useless anyway. Jack numbly felt blood flowing out from his body, blood loss making his vision blurry. He would care less that the other spirits were probably laughing at his downfall after joining the _ignorant _Guardians, or so they said. The wind was trying hard to keep her winter child awake. Did they not know that her howling was _begging _them to help her winter child? Oh the irony that only the invisible winds care for him. Maybe, maybe they think he's the same as them, invisible to all, just something that had no emotions. Oh how they're so wrong.

The tears that he cried, froze over. They blamed him for something he had no power to control, the energy, the power to help them. The other spirits must be very happy that he was dying because they thought winter is something useless. Oh the level stupidty they had were so high. So far, only the winter spirits are treating him good, but now they had their job to do. Oh how ignorant they are. Jack laughed weakly through his broken ribs. He could fell death coming closer and he didn't care.

He just wanted everything to end. He ended up dying for saving his beloved sister, yet somehow the Man in Moon repays him by pulling him back to life, giving only his name and left him for years, all alone, mocked by the other warmer spirits and now ended up dying again eventhough he helped saved everyone from Pitch the second time.

'This is not fair,' thought Jack as he looked to the sky. Jack tried hard to reach his hand out. "Thanks *cough* winds, *cough* for helping me *cough* for all this *cough* years," Jack coughed up blood after saying that. He pulled out a small smile as he felt the four winds caressing his outstretched hand, desperately wanting him to stay to hang on for the help that will never come. Eyelids slowly closing up =, covering the blue snowflake-like eyes that had known the world isn't so bright after all, and will always remember the dark, cruel world.

**Hellno dear readers! This _might _not be the end if I managed to write again because me being lazy. So please review so I laugh at my father for laughing at me, saying: "No one want to read your chapter! (or whatever you called it.((He's cruel T.T)" So pretty please review with strawberry and chocolate and peppermint ice cream with that I secretly hate. Thank You!**


	2. Meeting her

**Hello to those who had read my story, sorry for the late updated cause I can only use my laptop during weekends and holidays. So here's it!**

When Jack woke up, the first thing he felt was his body felt lighter and he saw no more wounds on him. After adjusted his vision, he saw he was laying on clouds. That did not take a genius to find out that he's dead. He stood up and grabbed his staff as he started to look around aimlessly.

After walking for goddess know how long, he felt a presence behind him. "_Jack Frost…" _A voice called out his name. Jack turned around and saw a frikkin' angel. '_Why am I not surprise?' _thought Jack as he faced the angel.

She had a pretty face, long silver hair, inky black eyes, thick perfect eyebrows and thin lips. She wore a long sleeved white dress that reached her feet, but shown her back. A pair of beautiful white wings behind her. In fact, she was the type of woman that could make men do anything for her.

The angel looked at the young winter spirit, _'What a young age to die, by the hands of his trusted ones too._' Thought the angel as she unconsciously clenched her hand into fist. Jack saw this and took a step back, holding his staff as he readied what punishment that would thrown to him like his dark past.

The angel saw this and quickly soothed herself down. "Sorry, Jack Frost, I won't beat you as you did not do anything wrong." The angel said towards the frightened child. "Promise you won't do anything?" Jack asked still a bit wary. "Promised." The angel said nodding her head and gave the spirit a smile. Then Jack slowly put down his staff, but remain tense because of what his past had thought him.

The angel saw this and a bit of anger boiled in her, though she didn't show this. _'Curse those living for all the things they did to him.' _She thought looking at Jack's tense form. "Do not worry I won't harm you, young one." She said to Jack softly.

Jack looked at the angel. He knew there's something a bit wrong about her. He read some books about angels in North Pole. "Why don't you have blonde hair?" Jack asked bluntly before swinging his hands to protect him. His whole sad life had taught him to protect himself because every time he asked a question, he got beat harshly.

Surprisingly, he didn't felt the pain. He carefully pecked over to see the angel smiling more widely, not an outraged expression. "Good observation, Jackie." The angel said. If he knew she's not a real angel, why not tell him more? "I'm not a real angel. I'm merely a form of my original one. I'm the keeper of imagination and also the goddess of Mercy." She said softly.

Jack knew his life is not going to be better. First, he died saving his beloved sister. Second, he died saving his family that had him betrayed. Now, a goddess herself come and look for him after the end of his misery life. He felt…sad. Is it because he can't finally rest in peace?

The goddess chuckles. "Oh Jack, don't worry, I won't do anything to you. I'm only here to give you two choices." Looking at Jack, she continues, "First, you can come with me to another world where no one will bother us. Second, of course, you get to rest in peace in heaven where you deserved." She said looking at the young spirit.

Jack thought for a while before asking, "Why do you want me?" This really confused him, why do a goddess want a troublemaker like they said. Jack was shock when she pulls the immortal child into an embrace. "Jackie, snowflake, you are not a troublemaker, dear." She pulled away before continuing, "I want you because I see what you went through. I'm imagination, one of the oldest before the universe has stars. I want you to be with me, not going to let you endure the pain after you reborn into another living only to gone through more pain and suffering." She strokes Jack's cheek. "And one is of course the future needs you, Jackie. But it's okay if you refuse staying with a stranger you just met under 10 minutes. It's your choice after all." She said, finally stepping back and waited for Jack's response.

Jack thought for a while, is it good to actually follow the woman? Is she lying, but she seemed sincere enough. And she didn't force him to actually follow her. _'Is it really a good idea to go with her?' _

Then he replayed his life before he died and after the Man in Moon turned him into one of the least welcome winter spirit and after the first fight against Pitch with the Guardians.

He could still feel the pieces of his dark past as a human. Getting violated in many ways by his father and pedophiles. Then getting mocked and bullied physically by the warmer spirits. Then betrayed by the ones you started to trust just because he failed. Jack could felt his tears rolling down his cheeks just by thinking it, but he didn't care. His entire life was just a game to the others He felt worthless and self-anger boiled inside him.

Worthless, because he let the others to play him and threw him away, then came back again just for their benefits. Angry at himself because he can't stood up for himself, even though only getting more punishment, but at least letting him know that he held a bit of his pride before it shattered into pieces that won't be fixed again.

When he returned to his sense, he was held in the goddess's arms, crying softly to relieve his dark past. He was embarrassed and a bit scared. Embarrassed because he cried pathetically in front of a goddess; scared because he feared what punishment will bestow on him. But the goddess did nothing to clean her now dirty dress, making him feeling guilty.

"M' sorry." Jack said shyly while looking down. He tensed when he felt her hand closing his head. Maybe she changed her mind and wanted to knock him out and left him here. Maybe she wanted to slap him for dirtying her pearl-white dress. What he didn't expect was that the goddess simply ruffled his silver-white hair. "There's nothing to be sorry about." The goddess said smiling softly while wiping away the lone tear on Jack's cheek with her thumb. "So, what's your decision?" She asked politely. "You can come with me or you can united with your sister in heaven." She said slowly stroking the young spirit's cheek. She took pity on young Jack Frost. His life was nothing good, yet he still willing to sacrifice his life his life for his sister. Then that Tsar Lunar (Man in Moon) has had to meddle with her soon-to-be kid. Jack was supposed to enjoy the fun after the deed he had done. She was so sure that Tsar's ear was still hurting so bad.

Jack looked at the goddess before him. Did he really want to unite with his little sister? Is it better to go with the goddess? Well, she _is _the goddess of mercy, maybe she'll be softer in punishment on him, right?

"…I'll go with you," Jack said after much hesitation. Oh dear whatever god that could help him, her smile almost blind him. "But, if I don't like it, I'll leave, okay?" The smile small a little. "Very well. Let's go, shall we?" The goddess stood up and began to walk towards a beautifully made portal.

Turning her head, she saw Jack was still standing there unsure. She flashed him a gentle and soothing smile. "Come and join me in eternity." She said reaching out her hand to him. " I do promised you I do you no harm, and I swear it by the honor of a real goddess." Jack looked at the goddess then at her hand, and back to her face. He slowly flashed her his million-watt smile and stepped into the swirling portal with her.

"Well, brace yourself because I might turn your house into a warzone."

"In your beautiful dream, my boy."

"….What's your name? You knew mine but I don't know yours."

"Just call me Ying, snowflake, Just Ying."

The portal closed behind them, leaving the Guardians in their arrogant selves and the other spirits.

+  
>In a faraway place where everything is subzero, all the winter spirits stop their things and bow their heads down. A snowflake come out from each of themselves and into the starry night. "Jack Frost, winter spirit. May you rest in peace." Old man winter said coping the others antics. They will always remember the spirit, Jack Forst in their cores till their very end.<p>

**Alright, done with chapter 2 and I might add the last chapter. Thank you for those who had followed me. Thank you very much.**

**Please Review and no flames!**


	3. Finally they realise

**Sorry all readers for the long wait.**

**Crix: She had the idea, but she doesn't know how to write it out.**

**Hey! It's just you know how the f*** the s*** goes, but then you don't how to write it. It's frustrating!**

**So here's the story. Sorry the long wait and the chapter because I try my best to write it down.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It had been a year after Jack Frost little 'tantrum', or what the Guardians said. They haven't seen Jack Frost for a year. The first to suspect something is of course, Jack Frost first believer, Jamie.

Jamie knew something was wrong first is because he knew Jack would visit him every time after summer break. When Jack didn't show up, he knew something big is wrong.

When Bunnymund came to visit his favorite ankle-bitter aka Sophie, Jamie interrogate Buunymund for some answer. When Buunymund said he didn't saw Jack and thought Jamie might saw him, Jamie demanded the rabbit to bring him to North Pole.

Bunnymund first said he didn't want to bring Jamie to the North Pole and said Jack must be sulking. Despite himself saying that, Aster also felt something was wrong. After an argument which Bunnymund lost because Jamie and Sophie kick him at the ankle, and the rabbit knew he would never anger the children because man, that little thing could pack a punch, or so Aster thought.

So they went to the North Pole, despite the rabbit said it would ruin his fur. So they decided to tell North. North used the aurora to gather all the Guardians. When Jack didn't show up after two hour, they decided to go to Jack's pond, thinking that he'd be there. Oh, if they know.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Please continue this story! I just break it into different part so the next chapters were short. They are suppose to be one chapter but I'm too bored.**

**Please REVIEW!**


	4. That's the understatement of the year

**So guys, I tried my best to make it at least okay to read it. Don't forget to review! And have a nice day!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Jack! It's me! Jamie! Where are you Jack!" Jamie yelled at the pond. The others decided to help find Jack, except Sophie who's too young to withstand the cold. They search for another hour.

"It's useless! That bloody show pony is nowhere to be seen!" Bunnymund said clearly frustrated. (A/N: You don't say.) "Search again! Maybe he think we're playing Hide-and-Seek." Jamie said unsure. "But sweetie, we have been searching for an hour." Tooth said. Jamie was about to say something to retort but his sentence died down when he saw Sophie out of the sled and was playing with something.

"Sophie! What did I told you not to get out the sled?" Jamie said picking up Sophie. "But sparkly! Sparkly!" was what only Sophie said, holding an ice towards Jamie. "Yes, Sophie. Yes….." Jamie said while examining the ice. "Hey guys! Look at this!" Jamie said towards the Guardians. In his hand is a violent colored ice.

"What is this? I've never seen an ice like this in my whole immortal life." North said looking at the ice closely.(A/N: Sorry because I don't know how to write North and Bunnymund's accent.)"I'll take a look at this at the North Pole. Why don't you bring Sophie home and after I found out what's this we'll come?" North told Jamie. So with that, the Guardians went back and Jamie found himself back home waiting for the results.

-I'm the d**n line breaker! Fear me!-

"So, North. What's dat thang?" Aster asked. The remaining Guardians quickly surround the oddly pale Santa Clause.

"North? Are you okay?" Tooth asked the jolly Russian. He opened his mouth, then close it. Then open it. Bunnymund grew restless as each of the seconds went by. "What's dat inside the ice?"

After a few seconds, North decided to say, "It's blood, Aster, blood." Bunnymund raised a hairy eyebrow. "Well, whose?" Aster dared to ask. North gulped.

"Jack. It's Jack's blood."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Dun DUN! **

**Crix: That's the understatement of the year...**

**OH shut up.**


	5. You noticed your idiocy! I'm proud!

**I have so many ideas to write PJO! And many contain smut. I can't stop thinking all this! **

**Crix: That mean she horny.**

**NO I'M NOT! I am just using my creativity in a different place! *innocent smile***

**Crix: *face-palm***

**Anyway, here's the next part!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After having their own argument. They decided to ask the others spirits. When they reached there, they didn't expect to be treated badly.

"Oohh~ isn't this the exclusive Guardians? What do we owe you to have the pleasure?" A summer spirit asked mockingly, clearly she's the leader of this party.

"Sorry for disturbing this party. But did anyone of you seen Jack?" Tooth asked as politely as she could, getting weird vibe from them. "OH! Don't you Guardians know? Hmm?" She said, laughing along with the others spirits.

"What do you mean?" Tooth asked, only for the spirits to laugh louder. "You don't know!? HA! We spirits know more than you Guardians do! Are you guys even the keeper for childen?!" They laughed loudly.

Bunnymund was offended. "Of course we are!" He quickly said, his hand itching to throw his precious boomerang. "If you are," She leaned closer to them, "Why did precious Jack limp away crying? Why did he has to pass away with no one by his side? Why did he had to think all the s**t you guys throw on him? Hmm? Tell me, oh mighty uphold Guardians?" She asked, spatting the last words like it was poison.

"Pass away?" Now all the Guardians were pale face. "He died!?" Tooth yelled. Spirits looked at them cruelly. "Ow, are the mighty Guardians cared for wittle Jackie?" Another autumn spirits cooed mockingly. "If you don't believe what we said, why don't you go find the Winter Spirits and ask them? They might, I mean, they will know what happen to your precious wittle Jack." The autumn spirit said. "Now shoo." The summer spirit said like she was shooing them like stray doggies.


	6. Get threaten to become a popsicle

**I'm sorry if I can't make it more…emotional. So, enjoy! Sorry for the long wait!**

**And to some of your reviews, **

**The warmer spirits hate the Guardians because some of them were friends before the Guardians obbessed in their job and abandoned their friends. No, the spirits hate Jack Frost, or any other winter spirits. And to say, the winter spirits are a lot more powerful than others but they remained humble, not to abuse their power unless necessary. That it until Jack Frost died.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The Guardians were silent during the trip to find the winter spirits' village. They were too caught up with the news. Jack Frost pass away? Why didn't they are notify with this?

"We here." North said solemnly. They all got out of the sled. How do they even break the news to Jamie? The kid will be broken to hear this.

The winter spirits' place looked like your ordinary Disney village. Houses surround a beautiful castle. They reached the main entrance to the village.

"Halt! What's your affair in this city?" One of the guards asked them, already knowing who they are. Who didn't? The Guardians are known for being too busy to even notice the other spirits. Too proud and think they were stronger than others, so they didn't find the need to communicate with others other than themselves. Or this is what the spirits thought.

"We are here to meet General Winter." Bunnymund said. The guards are cold. The winter spirits are known for being warm, despite their origin. They always help the others, even though they are the summer spirits, the opposite of them. Now they look like they didn't give a damn about everyone or anything.

"You do not have an appointment with the King." It wasn't a question, it's a statement. "Please, we really need to see General Winter." Tooth pled to the guards. Sandy nodded his head furiously behind her. (A/N: Sorry, it's hard to include Sandy in the story.) The guards shook their heads.

Bunnymund walked up and snatched one of the guards by their fluffy light blue trench coats. This make the bunny think. Why did the winter spirits need thick coats for? Aren't they're like anti-cold or something. Anyway, back to the matter at hands.

"Look, we need to go-" "It's okay let them in." Before Bunnymund could finish his sentence, another voice cut in. Strong, cold, ancient and old? They turned around and saw Old Man Winter with two bodyguards side by side him.

"Yes, my King." The guards replied before opening the doors to let them both in. Inside, winter spirits of all kinds were there, going back and forth. The whole village was busy. But those who saw them immediately turn cold towards them, which confused them greatly.

They walked along the beautifully decorated hallway. Suddenly, General Winter stopped, so the Guardians stopped as well. He sent away his two bodyguards, not that he needed actually, and turned towards them.

"I don't see the need of going to the throne room. So, want makes you comes here?" Old Man Winter asked, his tone held not emotions. The Guardians look at each other before North decided to step up, being the leader of the small group.

"We are here because we need to know if Jack Frost is here." That name seemed to be a wrong thing to say as Winter's deep blue eyes turn cold quickly. "How do you not know about the incident?" He asked, his voice held disbelief in it.

The Guardians looked at each other. "What accident?" Bunnymund asked, a bit irritated because everyone seemed to know the 'accident' except for them. Old Man Winter suddenly looked cold, like his powers. "Jack Frost pass away last year on this day." He said harshly.

"Do you…know how Jack…died? Since you are in charge with the winter spirits." Tooth asked carefully. She had a feeling if they asked a random winter spirit this question, they will be popsicles within milliseconds.

Old Man Winter looked he wanted to shoo them away or blow them away, but he took a deep breath to stop himself for blowing up in front of them. _If they don't walk away soon, I can't promise myself to not turn them into an eternal ice statues_. Old Man Winter thought, mentally pinching the bridge of his nose. He glared at every single one of them, wanting to just punch them in the face for killing one of his precious spirits.

Jack Frost was the youngest winter spirits, for only 300-year-old. Most of them grown close to him, treating him like a younger brother they never had. Winter spirits are all treated badly as the other warmer spirits think of them as the bringer of destruction. So the other spirits did their best to protect their little brother.

But they can't stay with him forever. The other warmer spirits always took this opportunity to bully Jack. So they tried their best to be with him. In case, it was because of Jack so they continue to spread winter. When Jack was chosen to be a Guardian, they all are reluctant to let their little brother go. They all didn't like the uptight, too care for themselves Guardians, but seeing him so happy with the Guardians make them think they did the right decision.

After the second war with the Boogey-man, they all began to regret their decision. The Guardians only care for their properties, their people, their good for nothing s**t. They only wanted to be believe in, to keep the children believe in them for they won't have to be invisible. They don't give a high flying f**k to their youngest, the one who spent 300 years alone with only the neglected winter spirits. The day their youngest gone was the day they become cold like the other described them to be.

All the others thought winter spirits are all cold-hearted b*****ds. In fact it was the other way around. They cared for each other. They helped each other when they all are look down at. The goody two shoes Guardians need children to live, the winter spirits had each other to depend on. They are warmer than the others spirits.

That was when they decided to be cold to the warmer spirits. They become cold toward them. They stopped spreading snow. Every state only have a thin layer of snow, some to suppose to have snow end up not having any, causing what mortals said 'greenhouse'.

The four Winds are no happy with this. They do not obey to anyone now. They caused unnecessary tornadoes whenever they can. Mostly at where the warmer spirits are. Not even Mother Nature can stop them. They only one they listened to are the Winter Spirits.

"You Guardians are the cause of Jack's death! You left him there to die!" Old Man Winter said after they kept on pestering him for the truth. The Guardians looked shock, which only makes the anger within him boiled. The winter spirits are known for being the calmest of all. Now they unleash their fury against them all. **(A/N: LOL! What did I type?!)**

"What do you mean by that!? We didn't even saw him!" They kept on denying. Is it really them that kill Jackie? They kept on raking their brains. Their eyes widened when they remember one memory, and instantly turn guilty, stopping any excuse to deny their crime.

General Winter looked at their guilty faces. Still, he was still angry at them. Winter spirits are rare as Mother Nature only make one when she wanted to. The winter spirits are the smallest tribe of all four elemental spirits. Their job of killing his youngest winter spirits made every winter spirits stop caring about anyone but themselves. Show no mercy to anyone but their kins.

"Now you know how Jack Frost died and add a side of who the killer, or should I say killers are, please get the f**k away from here before you all become a permanent resident here aka ice sculptures." General Winter said coldly and the beautiful ice door greeted them in the face.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Guardians flew back to North Pole with stone hearts, or in Sandy's case, sand heart. They all had no idea how to break this news to Jamie and his friends, as they are the main believers of them.

Still, they told the kids. The girls cried their hearts out and the boys let a few tears fell. They told them guiltily about what they had said towards Jack and got shout in the faces by kids. Bunnymund got a few snowballs to his face for saying most insults toward Jack.

The kids were heartbroken. Jack was their favorite Guardian and friend. Jamie wore the snowflake necklace around his neck every time for he would not one day suddenly forget his best buddy. A few years, though they had stop believe in the Guardians, they could still see the Guardians as they were the cause of Jack's pass away and they did not want to forget him. Every time one of the Guardians came close to them, they get to taste the snow in their face or a hit. So this makes the Guardians guilty and sad.

The winter spirits often paid visit to them, mostly Jamie as he was the one closest to Jack Frost. Even though the other countries suffer global warming, Burgres get the most snow during winter and the mortals had no theories to explain this 'strange' phenomena. Jamie and his friends often laugh silently at this.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jamie looked at his snowflake necklace that Jack have to him. "I hope you are happy up there." Jamie said softly after his 14th birthday. He was looking out at the stars after his birthday when he caught something sparkling at his corner of his eyes on his bed. He turned to see what's that and his eyes widened.

Sitting on his bed, was a neatly wrapped box in light blue wrapping and a big sparkling white bow. Next to it is a piece of note. He quickly rushed towards it and snatched to note up. Jamie opened the box quickly. Inside is a beautiful necklace with a shepherd crook dangling on there along with a neatly craved crystal bracelet that would have cost billion of dollars in the mortal world. Picking up the note, he read it silently.

'_Hey Jamie,_

_I'm sorry for not able to skate with you anymore as I am no longer alive._

_You must be wondering how I manage to put the note here while trying hard not to find me and punch me for scaring you._

_As you know, I am dead, a year ago actually. _

_I am dead, so don't not be sad. _**(A/N: I f**king rhyme one without even trying! Oh gawd!)**_ You should forget about the past and move on. _

_This might be the last time I am able to write to you._

_The angel was annoyed to have me writhing to you as I was dead, and saying something about it's against the rules._

_So, don't be sad if I'm not here anymore. _

_Like they always said, _

_Even as I am not there,_

_I will always be in your heart._

_Goodbye and take care buddy,_

_No more crying when no one's there, talk to your friends and they might able to help you._

_Your buddy,_

_Jack Frost_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jack flew towards a beautifully structured house surrounded by flowers of all kinds, huming quietly under his breath. Yin, the angel, was standing there, as if waiting for his arrival.

"Did you sent the gift?" She asked the ex-Guardian. Jack nodded his head. "Yep! But it'll be better if you just let him see me..." Jack said pouting at the last sentence. Yin smiled sadly at him. "You know why..." Jack still pouting.

"Well, why don't you come with me to recruit others? So, you won't be alone with me?" She offers. Jack beamed. "Let's go!" He said happily, walking towards a portal with the angel in tow.

**~*~End~*~**

**Thank you everyone that had read this and bigger thanks to those who review and favourite and follow and …..**

**Crix: That's enough, Mistress, that's enough…**

**NO! It's never enough! But really thanks to all! This is the last chapie! So don't be sad!**


End file.
